Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 8 = 6x + 4$
Answer: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(9x + 8) - 6x = (6x + 4) - 6x$ $3x + 8 = 4$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 8 = 4 - 8$ $3x = -4$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-4}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{4}{3}$